Challenge 05 Jagd
by YuryJulian
Summary: Etwas ist auf dem Boot, das von einer merkwürdigen Person gejagt wird.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an seaQuest DSV & Bleach gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte! _

Bedingungen: Ein X-Over mit der Anime-/Manga-Serie Bleach.

**Challenge 05 – Jagd**

by YuryJulian

Seit gut einer halben Stunde nun schwamm der Delphin durch die Wasserröhren der seaQuest. Niemanden fiel auf, dass er etwas zu verfolgen schien und auch keiner schien zu bemerken, dass der, den er verfolgte so ganz anders gekleidet war wie sie. War er einer von Dr. Westphalens Leuten? Die trugen doch auch manchmal weiße Kittel, auch wenn diese bestimmt keine solchen dunklen Muster am Saum aufwiesen. Natürlich hatte Darwin keine Ahnung was ein Saum war, aber er erkannte, wer zur Mannschaft gehörte und wer nicht.

Misstrauisch beobachtete der Delphin wie der Fremde die Treppe hinab stieg und damit in einen Bereich, in welchem sich keine Wasserröhren befanden. Darwin hatte genug, er musste jemanden von seinen Freunden auf diese seltsame Gestalt aufmerksam machen und wer das sein würde, wusste er sofort.

Sobald er da war, begann er unaufhörlich gegen die Scheibe mit der Schnauze zu stupsen, bis endlich einmal sein Freund sich herumdrehte und die seltsamen Dinger von seinem Kopf nahm. Kurz darauf wurde das gelbe Gerät eingeschaltet und sie konnten sich unterhalten. „Was ist denn los, Darwin?"

„Jemand auf seaQuest", übersetzte der Vocoder daraufhin.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lucas.

Warum mussten Menschen nur immer so schwer von Begriff sein, auch wenn sie solche tollen Dinge konnten, wie sich mit Darwin unterhalten? Der Delphin verstand es einfach nicht. „Junge mit weißen Haaren und langem Stock."

Lucas runzelte die Stirn und sah Darwin einen Moment verwirrt an. „Na gut, ich mache bei deinem Spiel mit. Zeig mir wo unser seltsamer Besucher hin ist." Lucas legte seine Kopfhörer auf sein Kopfkissen und nahm den Vocoder vorsichtshalber mit. Der Delphin beschrieb ihm den Teil des Bootes, zu welchen er nicht vordringen konnte. Lucas wusste sofort welchen Bereich dieser meinte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er rechnete nicht damit in den Lagerräumen etwas zu finden, aber wenn Darwin meinte ihn hier runter jagen zu müssen, dann sollte es ihm recht sein. Vielleicht war dies auch nur ein weiterer Hinweis auf einen neuen Plan, den sich Ben ausgedacht hatte. Eventuell wollte ihm sein nasser Freund darauf hinweisen, was ihr allseits geschätzter Versorgungsoffizier schon wieder trieb.

Mitten im Schritt hielt er inne. Das, was da direkt vor ihm lief und an den Boxen herum schnüffelte, war ganz sicher nicht Ben und auch nicht der von Darwin beschriebene Junge mit den weißen Haaren. Es war mehr ein Monster, denn ein lebendes Etwas. In der Mitte, dort wo der Torso eines normalen Menschen war, klaffte ein kreisrundes Loch. Arme und Beine waren überproportional lang und das Gesicht war von einer seltsam weißen Maske bedeckt, das gelbe, geschlitzte Augen offenbarte. Das war eindeutig ein Fall für die Sicherheit und er tat gut daran von hier zu verschwinden. Langsam machte Lucas zwei Schritte nach hinten und versuchte leise zu sein, doch wie so immer lag genau in solchen Moment etwas da, was ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich gab.

Knurrend drehte sich die Kreatur zu ihm herum. Fast schien es als würde sie die Zähne blecken und begann auf ihn zuzukrabbeln, wie es eine Spinne tun würde. Lucas' Puls raste und das Herz pochte ihm bis unter das Kinn. Das Ding stieß sich mit seinen Hinterläufen ab und sprang in die Höhe, als hinter Lucas auf einmal jemand anderes ebenfalls in die Höhe sprang, sein Schwert über den Kopf gehoben und direkt auf die weiße Maske zielend. „Hyyyaaaahhhhhh", rief der weißhaarige Junge, der ungefähr in Lucas' Alter sein musste und mit einem weißen, langen Umhang bekleidet war.

Das Schwert traf auf die Maske und brach sie entzwei. Augenblicklich löste sich die Kreatur auf und verschwand im Nichts. Der Junge stand aus seiner Hocke auf, in die er nach dem Sprung auf dem Boden aufgekommen war, steckte sein Schwert ein und tat so, als würde er Lucas nicht sehen. Als er an dem Teenager vorbei ging, hielt dieser ihn plötzlich am Arm fest und dem Weißhaarigen war klar, das hier bedurfte einiger Erklärungen.

„Warte mal", sagte Lucas kritisch. „Was für ein Ding war das und wer zur Hölle bist du?"

Der andere Junge verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Warum muss heute nur alles schief gehen?", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem Computergenie.

„Weißt du, das frage ich mich an manchen Tagen auch manchmal", sagte Lucas mit einem bestimmten Nicken.

Der Weißhaarige seufzte auf und drehte sich zu Lucas ganz herum. „Du kannst mich also sehen und hast auch den Hollow gerade sehen können?"

„Den was?"

„Den Hollow. Eine Art Dämon, die sich von den Seelen der Menschen ernähren", erklärte der andere Junge.

„Oh, natürlich, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Sowas läuft einem schließlich tagtäglich über den Weg", sagte Lucas und nahm dabei kein einziges Mal seine stechend, blauen Augen von seinem Gegenüber.

„Pass auf, hast du schon einmal Geister gesehen oder kannst du dich daran erinnern, jemals etwas gesehen zu haben, was andere nicht sehen konnten?"

„Darauf verweigere ich spontan die Antwort. Erzählst du mir nun wer du bist?" Lucas würde sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen bis er nicht einige Dinge geklärt hatte.

Ein weiterer Seufzer entfuhr dem anderen Jungen. „Pass auf, ich erkläre es dir. Ich bin ein Shinigami, ein sogenannter Soul Hunter von der Soul Society. Wir jagen die Hollows und schicken sie dorthin zurück,wo sie hingehören und schützen damit euch Menschen. Reicht das?"

„Nein, das klingt alles doch sehr weit her geholt. Ich möchte außerdem deinen Namen erfahren und wie du hier auf die seaQuest gekommen bist."

„Soll ich dir hier etwa einen weiteren Hollow herbei zaubern, damit du mir glaubst? Wie ich hierher komme, ist nicht schwer erklärt, es gibt Tore zwischen der Soul Society und der Erde. Warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich? Ich bin Captain einer der dreizehn Divisionen der Soul Society und sollte nicht die Arbeit eines unterrangigen Soul Hunters machen, sondern eher weiter bei den Nachforschungen nach größeren Gegnern helfen."

„Ach, bist du das?" Lucas betrachtete den Jungen einen Moment länger und dann entspannte er seine Züge. „Ist gut, ich glaube dir. Wir bekommen hier auf dem Boot oft genug verrückte Dinge zu sehen, daher sollte ich mich am besten gar nicht groß wundern. Wie meintest du das zuvor, dass ich dich sehe?"

„Normale Menschen können die Hollows und uns Shinigami nicht sehen, darum war ich überrascht. Nur selten werden wir von den Lebenden erkannt."

Das Computergenie nickte. „So ist das also", dann streckte er die Hand aus. „Ich bin Lucas Wolenczak."

Kritisch beäugte der weißhaarige Junge die Hand und gab dann zögernd die seine. „Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou."

„Hitsugaya ist dein Vorname?", fragte Lucas nochmal nach.

„Nein, es ist Toushirou. Bei uns ist es üblich zuerst den Nachnamen zu nennen."

„Gut, dann werde ich dich auch bei diesem nennen, denn einen Captain haben wir hier schon an Bord und ich glaube der würde das nicht so toll finden, wenn hier jemand anders, den er vielleicht noch nicht einmal sehen kann, von mir so angesprochen wird", sagte Lucas mit einem warmen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Gibt es noch mehr von diesen Hollowdingern?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Toushirou. „Es könnte sein, aber ich bin gerade ganz allein auf der Jagd, nachdem in der Soul Society jeder meinte, er müsste die Geburtstagsparty von Captain Kuchiki zu ausladend feiern. Alle sind sie mit Essen, trinken und feiern beschäftigt und vernachlässigen ihre Aufgaben. Als hätten wir nicht schon genug zu tun." Toushirou begab sich in Bewegung und ging suchend durch die Gänge, bis sie aus der Lagersektion zurück waren und wieder in einem Gang mit einer Wasserröhre waren. Wenig verwundert bemerkte Lucas Darwin, der ihnen schwimmend folgte.

„Dieses Tier verfolgt uns", sagte Toushirou beiläufig, als er einem Crewmitglied auswich, das mit Handtüchern und Seife bewaffnet auf dem Weg zu den Duschräumen war. Lucas wartete ab, bis dieses um die Ecke gebogen war, ehe er antwortete. Dass ihn hier alle für verrückt hielten, fehlte ihm noch. „Sein Name ist Darwin. Er berichtete mir von deinem Hiersein und ich hab dich dann schließlich auch gefunden."

„Ist er ... harmlos?"

„Darwin? Absolut!" Lucas warf einen fast liebevollen Blick über die Schulter zu seinem delphinischen Freund. „Es gibt keinen Besseren auf diesem Boot, dem ich mehr vertrauen würde. Keinen."

„Gut." Mehr sagte Toushirou nicht und sie durchquerten das Seedeck, gefolgt von der Messe und einem kurzem Rundgang über die Brücke. Captain Bridger wollte Lucas zurück halten, zumindest um ihn zu fragen, was er denn auf der Brücke wollte, ließ es jedoch bleiben, als der Junge über die Leiter beim Wassertank hinauf stieg und über diesen Gang wieder verschwand. Andere sahen ebenfalls dem Teenager nach, der sonst eigentlich immer die einzelnen Stationen ansteuerte um die jeweiligen Offiziere von ihrer Arbeit abzuhalten, nun aber seltsamerweise einfach davon spazierte.

Vor den Torpedoräumen wurden sie fündig. Ein kleinerer Hollow lag dort in einer Ecke und schien ein Nickerchen zu halten. Toushirou hielt Lucas an hinter ihm zu bleiben und am besten gar nicht zu nah heran zu gehen und keine Minute später war auch diese Kreatur im Nichts verschwunden.

„Kann ich eigentlich auch so ein tolles Schwert bekommen?", fragte Lucas. „Man muss schließlich gewappnet sein, wenn hier weitere von diesen Hollows auftauchen."

Hitsugaya betrachtete die schimmernde Klinge seinen Schwertes. „Nein, diese Schwerter sind ganz besondere. Nur Shinigami können sie benutzen, für alle anderen ist es unmöglich sie zu führen."

„Wirst du jetzt gehen?", fragte Lucas, der eigentlich gehofft hatte, hier einen gleichaltrigen Freund zu finden, auch wenn der etwas seltsam war.

„Ich muss. Wer sonst außer mir kümmert sich darum, dass die Welt nicht von den Hollows überflutet wird? Unsere betrunkene Meute, wird außer den Kampf gegen den Sake nichts gewinnen, jedenfalls nicht in der nächsten Zeit."

„Natürlich", sagte Lucas schwer schluckend. „Aber du kannst gerne nochmal vorbei schauen, dann können wir das auch ausnutzen, dass dich keiner sehen kann und ärgern ein paar Leute hier an Bord, ja?"

Toushirou betrachtete den vor ihm stehenden Teenager eine Weile, ehe sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen Entspannung zeigte, die sogar in ein Lächeln überging. „Ich denke, das ließe sich einrichten. Ich komme wieder, sobald die anderen sich ihrer Aufgaben wieder bewusst sind und ich endlich eine Pause machen kann." Hinter ihm erschien ein weißes Tor.

„Ich freue mich schon", sagte Lucas und er meinte es wirklich so.

„Ich mich auch. Auf Wiedersehen", sagte Toushirou, trat einen Schritt zurück und trat somit durch das weiße Tor. Sobald er hindurch war, schlossen sich die Türen und das Tor selbst verschwand wie zuvor die Hollows.

Lucas blieb noch einige Momente wo er war und wartete. Außer Darwin gab es nun niemanden an Bord, dem er von seinem neuen Freund erzählen konnte. Allerdings musste er sich einige Leute notieren, die bei Toushirous nächstem Besuch ihr Fett wegbekommen würden. Er hoffte, es würde bald soweit sein.

ENDE

written: 22./23.06.06


End file.
